


The Bunny Princess

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Category: The Elephant Princess
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray into fanfic for The Elephant Princess. It won’t be the last, I hope. I have started a multi-chapter fic that will be my approximation of what happens after season two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This one is based on the episode called Rabbit Season (s1e3) R&R if you please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bunny Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfic for The Elephant Princess. It won’t be the last, I hope. I have started a multi-chapter fic that will be my approximation of what happens after season two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This one is based on the episode called Rabbit Season (s1e3) R&R if you please.

**ALEX**

 

            The yard is filled with white rabbits. I can’t believe there are so many. I did the stupid spell wrong. This is why I should never do magic. While JB and Amanda run interference with my family, Kuru and I try to take care of the rabbits.

 

            “I have an idea,” I announce before running for the hat. “Hold this.” I thrust the thing into Kuru’s hands knowing that he will obey. The first rabbit that I can grab is stuck in the hat…and nothing happens. It’s just sitting in there. Of course it is. Why did I think that would work?

 

            “Do you have another plan?” Kuru asks hopefully. He’s looking at me like I should know what to do because I’m the princess. It’s the principal of the matter in his mind.

 

            “Wait, Anala can transport. Does that mean that there is a transportation spell?” I ask. Sure I sound desperate, who wouldn’t with a yard full of white rabbits?

 

            “Yes, but…” Kuru starts to give what has to be a lengthy and involved answer.

 

            “Show me!” I grab the hat with one hand and shoo him towards his room with the other. He runs and is back within moments. Thank goodness.

 

            “Here is the tile.” He shows me the symbol. I drop the hat and take the tile.

 

            “Please, please, _please_ work,” I whisper before trying out the motion with my right hand and squeezing my eyes shut. “Transport.”

 

            Carefully, I take a peek. The rabbits are still there. I try again and they disappear just as my family and friends charge into the yard. The tile goes behind my back as I whip around to look at them. Kuru is at my back. Dad stutters a bit about rabbits. Mom looks at him like he is crazy. Zoe just skips on to her room. I can’t hold in the sigh and sag back against Kuru. He stiffens as I realize what I’m leaning on. I quickly stand straighter. Suddenly, Zoe screams. I run to the window to look in. Huh. Guess that’s where the rabbits went. I feel my friends behind me gazing over my shoulder. Amanda elbows JB when he chuckles. I would laugh myself if it wasn’t so typical of my relationship with magic.

 

            I try the transportation spell. The stupid white rabbits vanish from Zoe’s room just as my parents come in. Wasting no time, I head into the house…only to see the kitchen is filled with the bunnies. That’s it. Magic is out to get me. I’m convinced. Amanda joins JB in laughing this time.

 

            “Glad you guys are so amused,” I grump at them.

 

            “Maybe if you concentrate on a location for the rabbits to go…” Kuru suggests. I stare him down for a second. He simply shrugs. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on a wooded area my family went camping at a few years ago. Please work this time. My hand makes the symbol and when I look, the rabbits are gone. Just as I’m about to congratulate myself, I hear my dad shout.

 

            “Do I have to be in the same place as the rabbits?” I ask Kuru.

 

            “I’m not sure, princess,” he answers honestly.

 

            “Don’t call me that.” I only half mean it this time. Okay, why not give it a shot. I cast the spell once more…and hear nothing. Nothing is a good sign, right? Knowing my luck though, probably not.

 

            My mom must have made it to the bedroom because I can hear her asking dad what the problem is. Good deal, no rabbits in their room anymore. Bad deal, both Zoe and dad probably saw them vanish into thin air. Amanda and JB make a hasty exit before any more hijinks ensue. Thanks guys, really. At least Kuru is still by my side…in a manner of speaking… I practically drag him to my room in order to discuss the matter further. I’m not even a little surprised to open the door and find white rabbits. Where else would they be?

 

            “That’s it. I’m asking Anala to take care of it.” I open my window and call my elephant. Thankfully she appears right away. “Kuru, help me get the rabbits outside.”

 

            “Alright, princess,” is his faithful reply.

 

            “Don’t call me that.” I manage a little more conviction this time. Seriously, how many times do we have to have this conversation?

 

            “Anala, will you please send these rabbits somewhere far away?” I plead. I swear that if elephants could laugh, she is laughing right now. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she transports herself and the stupid rabbits.

 

 

            Later that night I have the weirdest dream of my life. White rabbits are everywhere. They seem bent on pestering me even in sleep. I can’t transport them. Anala does not show up. Kuru is the only other person that I can see. I can hear my family approaching from different paths. I’m hastily shoving the stupid bunnies as fast as I can through my window. Kuru is right next to me doing the same. Time is running out. My room is full. Not a single rabbit can be added. That is unfortunate as there is exactly one rabbit left. My family is about to enter the yard. Without thinking, I shove the last rabbit down Kuru’s pants and turn to face my family.

 

            Gasping, I wake up. Giggles erupt. I glance at the clock to verify that I should be getting up anyway. Kuru is in the kitchen when I get there. Quickly I duck my head, but I can feel the blush spreading over my face. My grin cannot contain my laughter as I grab my breakfast. I catch the barest glimpse of Kuru’s adorably confused expression before I take a deep breath and sit down to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to let me know what you think! I hope some stick around when I start posting the multi-chapter one. It only has a working name currently. I will update with the real name when I decide on one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
